Keep It Together
by newportz-princess
Summary: Friends, Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper leave a club together in an attempt to head home. After coming across some shady guys, the girls are in danger, but luckily a couple of boys around their age of seventeen step in. AU. RM. SS.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine, it belongs to Josh Schwartz…and for the record: I don't own him either!**

**Summary: Friends, Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper leave a club together in an attempt to head home. After coming across some shady guys, the girls are in danger, but luckily a couple of boys around their age of seventeen step in. AU. RM. SS.**

_**Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real**_**…I'm listening to "Crawling" by Linkin Park and randomly decided to up the word count with some lyrics, lol. Enjoy this new fic.**

* * *

It was a Saturday night in Newport Beach. Besides the fact the day was extremely hot, the intense cool of the night caused the bodies of teenage girls, Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts shiver.

After a fun and action packed night of clubbing at one of their favorite hot spots - Vibe, the girls stumbled down the dark streets that surrounded the numerous clubs that sat in that particular, shady area of Newport.

Of course, them being filthy rich and a tad snobby, frequenting these sorts of places wouldn't be something you'd expect from teens of families in such high society, but that being said, it was the exact reason they went there; no one from school hung out around that area, and if their parents found out, they'd be done-for – such reasons made it oddly exciting and overly appealing to the petite, but no less gorgeous brunette, and tall, but perfectly proportioned blonde.

"Coop, which way is it again? I'm pretty sure there is, like, some short cut through one of the side streets or something," Summer drunkenly asked her heightened companion.

Marissa giggled for no apparent reason and replied with, "Would it be faster?"

"I don't know, probably. I mean, like, your house is that way…I think." Summer bit her lip as she pointed towards the proceeding direction.

"And is that the alley you're going on about?" Summer nodded as Marissa gestured for an incredibly creepy and shady looking side street. "Are you sure it's going to be safe Sum?" Marissa asked, concern painting her tone.

"It should be. Come on, it'll be fine. Like, honestly, who wanders alleys at this hour anyway? It's not like Newport is known for its rapists and-"

"You don't have to finish," Marissa interrupted. Summer nodded and began leading the way across the road.

Just down from the girls, a pair of teenage boys stalked the pathway.

Seth Cohen and his adopted brother Ryan Atwood had recently left a house party not too far from where they were currently walking.

Seth was drunk, like really drunk, and Ryan was finding immense amounts of amusement from it.

"So, Ryan, if you ever want to do a little Capture The Flag action, I'd be totally up for it," the Jew-fro sporting boy slurred.

"Uh-huh." Ryan smiled at his brothers' antics as he started marching and making some sort of noise that Ryan presumed was meant to be a trumpet blowing its ass away.

As Seth endured his marching and, er, trumpet blowing, Ryan switched off his subconscious and took in the ambience of the environment. But that environment appreciation society soon embraced a new interest. That newfound interest was the couple of young woman wandering the streets, or one of the young women to be precise. A tall, from what he could tell, blonde haired and just plain beautiful teen graced the pavement in a tiny and not to mention tight black dress that was ever so cleavage exposing – which Ryan did not mind.

"…So dude, do you like so agree?" Seth knocked Ryan right out of his thoughts that were extremely close to becoming perverted.

"Oh, uh, what?"

Seth smirked, then motioned for the girls and said, "The brunette man! Don't you think she's hot?"

"Oh, yeah, but the blonde is more me."

Seth snickered. "You two could pass as twins." Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth's comment and tried to train his eyes away from her.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Summer entered the alleyway and timidly darted their gaze around.

"Lets just get the hell out of here," Marissa said to Summer who was self consciously folding her arms over her chest.

"Sounds freakin' good to me," she replied.

Later on, they were still walking through the alley. So far there had been no problems, but now they began to really regret coming this way.

"Oh my god Coop. Crap," Summer fretted as a group of youngish men stood staring intensely at them.

"Lets just go back," Marissa said, her voice shaky. Summer grabbed Marissa's hand and squeezed it tightly as she led the way back to the main road.

"What's up huh? Don't want to come say hi?" a guy yelled, startling the two teenager, who promptly brisked their pace. Even in their drunken faze, they both knew this wasn't right. Gut instincts didn't lie – especially when threatening looking men and teenage girls were involved.

"You ladies are _fine_." His demeaning tone struck tears that fell down Marissa's cheek.

"Coop, honey, it will be okay," Summer reassured, holding the blondes' hand with a stronger and comforting notion. Even though Summer was trembling herself.

"Come here bitches, don't walk away from us. We just want to get a good look at you, that's all." Summer felt a rough, forceful touch on her shoulder and shed a small tear. They were in some pretty fucking deep shit.

"Where are you girls off to?" he asked. The asshole army was approaching them also, which determined the shiver that disturbed Marissa's spine.

"Home. Now." Summer tugged on Marissa as they started sprinting away from the guys.

Tumbling on her high heels, Summer fell to the concrete and grazed her legs.

Marissa could hear the boys laughing and coming for them. Panic overtook the girls and the brunette carefully stood to her feet.

Removing their shoes, Marissa and Summer began running, but them still being tipsy, it was pretty hard to keep a reasonably fast and direct stride down the nearing pitch black alley.

"You don't want to fuck with us? Because we sure as hell want to fuck you," one of them yelled.

The blood dripping from Summer's grazed wound became to difficult for her to run with, so she abruptly stopped, but Marissa didn't notice, as she was still running like a mad woman.

"Yeah slut, wait there for us. You're making it _hard_ for us with all your cat and mouse shit."

Summer wept as she tried to gain her balance on her feet, but it was too hard. Her legs were too sore. "Help!" she wailed.

"Shut up mother fucker. We're not done yet." Summer saw out of the corner of her crying eye that they were mere meters away from where she sat helplessly on the oddly wet concrete.

Just up the alleyway, Marissa bumped right into a couple of guys. The blonde screamed in fright; momentarily she thought it was one of _them_.

"What is it? What's wrong?" a male voice asked with concern.

Marissa looked up and faced a curly haired boy and a blonde haired guy. It was the blonde that spoke, she noted as he said, "Is everything okay?"

"No, no, my friend…Summer…we, uh, were in that alley and these…these guys were…" she broke down in the midst of her stammered explanation. "I don't know where she is!" Marissa continued.

"Look, it's going to be okay. Okay? We'll go get your friend," Ryan reassured.

"Wait, is your friend the small brunette?" Seth asked. Marissa nodded and watched as Seth's expression changed drastically. "Lets go," he said.

"Leave me alone!" Summer yelled as she tried to manoeuvre herself to her feet, unfortunately flashing the guys her underwear…or lack there of.

"Oh look at that, already opening her legs up for us. That's what I like to see – a little cooperation."

Summer ran her fingers through her long hair in distress and once more attempted to get up. But she felt a tight grip on her right arm and flinched. "Please, no, please. Just let me go home…" she cried.

"Sorry babe, no can do. Unless I'm coming too." Summer winced as he shoved her up against a nearby wall. Bruising her back as she hit it, Summer fell to the ground in absolute pain.

Her sight was randomly going hazy and for a moment, the panicked brunette thought it was all just a bad dream, but then Summer could feel the sensation of fingers stirring in her crotch. "You like that huh bitch?" a voice asked. Summer shook her head, as if to say no, but was then regretting it as a guy kicked her in the side of her petite frame while another unbuckled the belt on his jeans.

The kicking stopped, which waved relief over the teen. In that moment her guard was down, Summer was dragged along the cold concrete and into the back of a van.

Tears streamed down her face as a man got on top of her. "Please, don't," she pleaded.

The man laughed in a disturbing and creepy way and continued unchanging, against Summer's wishes of stopping.

"Summer?!" The brunette could faintly hear a voice yelling her name.

"Help," she called with the energy she had left.

"Shut the fuck up." The man slapped her across the face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Get off of her you sick son of a bitch!" Marissa screamed as she opened the van's sliding door and saw her best friend near unconsciousness and bleeding…not to mention the guy on (and in) her.

"Fuck off!" The man shoved the scared blonde with one hand, and Marissa backwards and landed on the ground.

"Ryan!?" Marissa yelled.

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?" Ryan came running over to her with bloodstained knuckles.

Marissa glanced over her shoulder and noticed several of the guys laying on the ground unconscious.

"Summer…she's in…and this guy is…" Marissa stuttered.

Ryan slid open the van's door and yanked the man off of Summer.

"What the fuck man? Wait your turn," the man told Ryan in an aggravated tone.

"Get the hell of her," Ryan ordered.

"No!"

Ryan clenched his knuckles. "Now, when I tell you to get the hell of her, you do it, okay? Remember that next time, you asshole. Fuck off." Ryan watched the man nod while grasping his jaw with his hand – when Ryan had punched pretty damn hard, then sprint off.

"Oh my god, sweetie," Marissa said as she rushed to embrace Summer, who was coming to.

"Are they…is he…?" she uttered.

"Yeah, Sum, they're gone, there's no need to worry."

"Is she okay?" Seth asked as he made his way up to the van, obviously freaked and anxious about the fact it was pitch black and rapists were unconscious just meters away.

"Yeah, Seth, she's fine…I think…I hope," Marissa answered.

"We should take her to the hospital," Ryan suggested.

"Who are they?" Summer asked.

"Summer, this is Ryan and Seth. They were passing by and helped me get to you," Marissa filled the brunette in.

Summer's lips curved into a small, appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"No problem at all," Seth responded.

"Now, I really think we should take you to the hospital Sum, you're not looking too good," Marissa revisited Ryan's previous suggestion.

"My car is not too far up. I could bring it around so she doesn't have to walk," Ryan offered.

"That would be great, thanks Ryan. I'll come." Marissa and Ryan made their way through the alley and up a close-by street.

"Where do you live?" Marissa asked. She soon realized what a stupid question that actually was. "Oh god, sorry. Of course you live in Newport. Dumb question."

Ryan laughed, then said, "It's fine, really. There it is." He pointed to a black Range Rover across the road.

"What's your name?" Summer asked the Jew-fro sporting boy.

"Seth," he replied simply.

Summer nodded and slowly sat up, making sure her dress was covering _everything_.

"Are you okay…? Need any help?" Seth asked.

"I'm good…but thanks," Summer smiled at Seth, who most certainly returned it.

* * *

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa sat in the Diner, on the Pier. It was Friday afternoon, and the four teens went there proceeding school.

Discussing, where they should go, or more importantly, what they should actually do, they stabbed at their pancakes and reminisced about their first night of meeting. It was exactly 3 months since that night, and all of a sudden, where they would go for the night became all that clearer.

"But no alleyways! I hate alleys," Seth told the group, who all nodded in agreement

**Fin.**

* * *

**Cheesy-ass ending, but who doesn't love a bit of fluff? Not edited well, so please forgive me! –clears throat- review –clears throat- **

**Thanks for reading. :)  
**


End file.
